Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). Generally, hybrid vehicles differ from conventional vehicles because hybrid vehicles are selectively driven using a battery-powered electric machine. Conventional vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
Many hybrid vehicles and conventional vehicles permit an operator to select a cruise control mode of operation. When operating in the cruise control mode, the vehicle automatically accelerates and decelerates to maintain a vehicle speed close to a set speed. The operator of the vehicle typically provides the set speed as an input.